Just the Way You Are
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: Roy has a weird quirk, and Ed is determined to figure it out. RoyXEd


**So my friend Mii-Ch4n won my kiriban a few months back on DA, and I'm finally getting around to actually posting the story!**

***IMORTANT***

**So because of the sweep of 'M' rated fics that will be going around, I will start posting again on LJ and now on AFF. I have saved most of the reviews you guys have posted on my stories, unless they are more recent. You can all find me on LiveJournal, DeviantArt, and now Adult Fanfiction. My pen name is the same on all of the sites, so it shouldn't be too hard to find me. ^^**

**~/~/~**

Edward moaned softly and tightened his arms around Roy's neck as the man continued to thrust up into him. He tensed his legs which were straddling Roy's and pressed their chests together as he buried his head into the crook of Roy's neck. He visibly jumped when Roy snuck a hand between them and took hold of his member. Edward's back arched as he let out a whine when Roy teasingly slid his thumb over his slit.

"Damn you, Bast-ah!" At the angle they were at, nearly every thrust brushed past the sensitive bundle of nerves within him. The blonde was close, and by the way Roy's cock throbbed and pulsed within him, so was he.

Edward lay his head against Roy's shoulder again and they stared at each other with half-lidded eyes. He closed his eyes felt his lower belly tighten and panted heavily, his nails digging deep into Roy's back. Ed let out quiet whimpers and moans in between his panting as he trembled. He could feel Roy's hands tighten their grip on his hips and could feel Roy's heavy breath hitting his neck.

Ed gasped and made a shocked noise as he came into Roy's hand, his body shuddering at the release. He relaxed against his lover as he rolled his hips and came to his own completion in Edward...

...And chuckled?

Edward blinked as the sound of Roy's laugh brought him out of his pleasure induced haze. He found Roy staring at him, his shoulders shaking a little in silent laughter.

Ed flushed a bright red and was extremely confused. He thought about calling Roy out on laughing at him, but stopped himself, and lowered his eyes. What if he _had _done something odd during sex? Edward quickly wracked his brain for anything he could have possibly done; made a weird face, an odd noise...but nothing came to mind.

Feeling Roy's lips on his forehead, he looked into his dark blue eyes, seeing a small smile on the man's face. He smiled weakly back, but couldn't help but wonder to himself, _'What did I do?'_

~/~/~

Edward was walking to Roy's apartment to wait for him to get off of work. As he walked he went over the previous night. Again, he found he had done nothing out of the ordinary. Over the past six months that they had been going out, Roy had never laughed after sex.

He shook his head as he climbed the stairs to Roy's floor. He was a little surprised to see the colonel unlocking his door.

"Hey Bastard, you got out early," Edward called out as he walked closer to the man. Roy looked over his shoulder with a smirk.

"I got my paperwork done on time is all, Edward."

"Right," the blonde shook his head, "meaning you snuck off when the lieutenant wasn't looking." Roy chuckled as he let Edward into his apartment first. The sound of it made the younger freeze. He smirked a little to himself as Roy closed the door and reached for the light switch. Ed grabbed his arm before he could

and pressed Roy up against the door. "Looks like I win tonight, Bastard."

Roy sighed and nodded. "I suppose you did," he slowly took off his boots as he leaned down to the younger's ear and whispered huskily, "Lead the way."

Edward didn't waste any time., he wrapped his arms around Roy's neck and pressed their lips together a bit too eagerly. When Roy's arms went around Ed's waist, the blonde's hands began to wander. He ran his hands down the older man's chest and began to undo the buttons to his decorated jacket. Once that was off his hands continued to slide lower and undid the calvary skirt. As their tongues intertwined, Edward's hand fell to Roy's ass and he squeezed gently. He pulled back and smirked as Roy jumped and made a startled noise.

Edward then grabbed his hands and dragged him down the little hall, past the living room and into Roy's bedroom. He decided to kick off his shoes in the doorway and turned around to find Roy unbuttoning his work shirt. Edward smirked to himself; he was determined that Roy would find nothing laughable about tonight. Edward hastily undid his own shirt before glueing himself to Roy again. He wrapped his arms around Roy's shoulders and they both fell back onto Roy's bed. Edward nipped at Roy's chest as his hands went after the man's pants. Roy did the same, though with a bit of difficulty due to Ed's pants being leather.  
Edward's mouth latched onto the crook of Roy's neck as his hand took hold of Roy's hardening cock.

"Ah," Roy squirmed a little underneath Ed. "You don't seem to be wasting anytime tonight." Roy moaned at the end of his sentence, his neck arching and giving Ed more room. Instead of taking advantage of the skin there, Ed moved to Roy's collarbone.

"Are you complaining?" Ed murmured against the wet skin.

"No, it's just normally you-ah!" Roy gasped as Edward's tongue swirled around his nipple.

"Maybe I just don't want to mess around," he blew at the wet skin and watched with amusement as it began to harden. When Roy gasped softly again, Ed could feel his own length throb painfully from lack of attention. As though he read his mind, Roy reached down and slid his finger along Ed's member. He stroked Edward slowly, before stopping and merely gripping the member as the blonde's hand went faster, and held him tighter. Roy's hops moved to meet Ed's hand part way as his hand left Ed and went to clutch at the sheets like his other one. His eyes had closed as his hips frantically bucked into the hole Ed's hand made, and when the hand was suddenly gone, he continued to move for another few moments.

"Ed," his voice held a bit of a whiny tone to it. He opened his eyes and found that the alchemist was by the bedside table getting their lube. Roy pulled himself up on the bed and into a more comfortable position. He bent his knees and watched as Edward crawled back onto the bed.  
Ed poured a decent amount of lube onto his fingers, before teasing Roy's entrance. He circled the twitching flesh with the cold substance before slowly sliding one finger in. Edward loved to watch Roy's face as he conducted his search for the man's prostate. He loved how his face would change from discomfort to a more neutral relaxed look. And how he would grow annoyed when Ed touched the area around it, but not the gland itself. But what Edward loved the most was the first time he'd actually touch it. The sudden look of surprise and pleasure, the shocked moan that came with it always turned Ed on.

And it was really no different this time...

...Other than the short laugh that came right after.

Edward frowned, and prodded the area again.

_Another_ laugh.

He then quickly poked at it a few times and watched as Roy fell into a fit of giggles...yes _giggles._ Edward had a slight idea as to what was going on, but he needed to be sure.

"Roy?" The man moved around a little on the bed in an attempt to get Ed's finger to brush his prostate again. Edward withdrew his finger and placed both of his hands on Roy's hips, limiting his movement and making the colonel focus on him. "Why," he bit his lip and hesitated for a moment. "Why are you laughing?"

Ed watched as color instantly flooded Roy's cheeks in the dark room.

"I, well, um," Ed could faintly see Roy's eyes darting around the room. He wiped off the lube on his hands on the side of his leg and leaned over Roy. The man winced a little when Edward placed his hands on either side of his head. The blonde noticed this and bent his elbows so he was laying on Roy.

"Tell me," he whispered quietly, "I want to understand." He could see Roy relax a little, but could still feel unease rolling off of him in waves.

"I'm not laughing at you," Edward couldn't help but feel relieved at that. "it's just something that always happens. I've laughed in previous relationships and they pretty much ended there. So when we started going out I tried to stifle my laughter." Edward thought back and nodded slightly, remembering how Roy's face would normally scrunch up a little or he'd bite his lip. "I've just felt more comfortable in this relationship, so I figured I'd stop hiding it from you."  
Edward was deeply touched by this, though he _did_ wish Roy would have told him a bit sooner. But even still...he couldn't help but poke a little fun at Roy.

"It's alright," Edward lay his head down on Roy's chest, doing his best to ignore both of their throbbing cocks rubbing a little against each other. "Thanks for telling me, 'cause I have something to tell you too." He waited for Roy to hum a response before continuing. "You see, when I come, I normally sing."

He bit back a smirk as he felt Roy's breath still in his chest for a moment before exhaling slowly. "You...Sing?"

"Yup. If it's alright, I tend to yodel, but if it's an amazing orgasm, it's usually opera."

"Well, that's, uh, great!" Edward could see that Roy was freaking out a little and so he leaned up and kissed him.

Pulling back with a smile he whispered, "I'm just joking, Roy."

The colonel frowned beneath the blonde for a moment before laughing a little. "So, you're okay with this?" Roy asked slowly, as though he was unsure of the answer.

"Yes," Edward didn't hesitate for a moment.

"In that case," Roy trailed off for a moment before bucking his hips against Ed's making both of them gasp as their cocks were pressed against each other."Can we continue?"

Edward blushed a little but nodded and crawled off of Roy to get the discarded lube bottle. Slickening his fingers again, he slowly eased two fingers into Roy. He watched as Roy's dark blue eyes closed and his fists clenched the sheets as he was stretched. Before Ed made a scissoring motion with his fingers, he lowered his head to Roy's tip and sucked lightly on it. Roy groaned and twisted around a bit on the bed at the mixed feelings of pain and pleasure.

Edward gently prodded Roy's prostate and inwardly smiled at the short laugh that tumbled from Roy's mouth. He slowly slid in a third finger and moved his fingers against the gland, his eyes closed as he listened to the flow of moans and light chuckles that seemed to blend together.

Roy's hips were beginning to arch up as he moaned Edward's name. The blonde released Roy's cock and took his fingers out, starting to slick himself up. He held himself at Roy's entrance with one hand and with the other, he held onto his hip. Ed bit his lip as he eased himself into his lover. He pushed into Roy until he was completely inside, eyes closed at the pleasure he felt from Roy's tense muscles. After a few moments, Edward felt Roy's legs wrap around him and he knew he was ready."

Ed slowly pulled out a bit before rocking back in.

"Ah, Edward, there." Roy wrapped his arms around his shoulders and kept himself close to the blonde, a chuckle following his sentence.

He continued to rock his hips, moving a bit faster and thrusting a bit harder. The breathy laughter coming Roy helped him to know exactly how hard and fast to go, so much better than when he had followed the man's moans. Edward leaned his head down into Roy's neck as he breathed heavily. The ways he was being squeezed felt amazing and the soft noises Roy made into his ear between laughs was beginning to drive him insane.

Ed reached down in between them and took hold of Roy again, stroking him in time with his thrusts. Both of them were panting hard and Ed knew he was going to come soon. He quickened his strokes and could feel Roy shuddering beneath him.

Roy came with a quiet chuckle and a soft moan, tensing completely before relaxing back onto the bed as Ed continued his final thrusts. Coming with a sharp gasp, Edward waited until his body stopped shaking before removing himself. Then he allowed his quaking elbows to collapse, and he lay comfortably on Roy's chest.

They lay on the bed after cleaning up, their arms and legs tangled together.

"Actually Roy," Ed spoke up after a few minutes. "There is something I like to do after sex."

"Hm, what?" Roy questioned, not sure if he should be worried or not.

Instead of answering right away, Edward snuggled closer and tucked his head under Roy's chin. "I like to cuddle."

Roy laughed quietly and nodded. "I think I've noticed that."


End file.
